A series of three workshop-courses is proposed with the purposes of (1) strongly facilitating the introduction of substantive teaching of environmental pathology and carcinogenesis into the curricula of the medical schools of this country; (2) allowing non-physician environmental health workers to become familiar with disease processes in envinronmental pathology; (3) the development of widespread consciousness and awareness among pathologists of cancer and other diseases arising as a consequence of the environment; (4) the creation of a longitudinal interdisciplinary lobby to further the cause within medical educational contents. The Universities Associated for Research and Education in Pathology and the Association of Pathology Chairmen have determined that such a series of courses is desirable and needed. Three 5-day series of lectures, workshops, discussions and seminars by distinguished educators and scientists in the field will lead to workbooks that will be published and made available at cost to departments desiring it. The "student" body will consist of faculty, residents and students in pathology, and selected workers in environmental health programs. The emphasis will be on defining the identity, reaching integrative insights, and providing educational models and materials that can be transported back to home departments. The first year program will concentrate on neoplasia and other lesions induced by chemicals, inhalants and radiation. Subsequent years will be planned based on results and feedback from the first year.